evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka Langley Sohryu/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Asuka Strikes!.png|Asuka arrives to Japan File:Asuka smiling.png|Asuka introduces herself to the class File:Asuka introduces class.png|Asuka in Class 2-A, saying her first words File:Eva027.png|Asuka behind Shinji in class File:Shinji Asuka synchronization.png|Asuka and Shinji synchronize their moves File:Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!.png|Asuka and Shinji using music to synchronize File:Asuka Rei Shinji (NGE).png|Asuka with Shinji and Rei after Matarael's battle File:Episode 15.png|Asuka and Shinji in Misato's apartment File:Asuka kiss Shinji.png|Shinji and Asuka kissing File:Shinji Asuka blush (ep 17).png|Asuka and Shinji blush after hearing Toji's comment File:Asuka Hikari.png|Asuka with Hikari in the park File:Asuka Rei hospital (NGE).png|Asuka with Rei in the hospital File:Asuka Child Episode 22.png|Child Asuka File:Asuka's father (NGE).png|Asuka and her father File:Do you love me.png|Shinji's and Misato's image surround Asuka File:Congratulations (EP 26).png|Asuka with the cast at the end of the Episode:26 ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Shinji with comatose Asuka (EoE).png|Shinji with comatose Asuka after exposing her chest File:Asuka corpse (EoE).png|Asuka sees her corpse in End of Evangelion File:Asuka blood.png|Asuka counts "Erste" after killing the first Mass Production Evangelion. File:Asuka eye-bleed (EoE).png|Asuka's eye bleeding before being killed by MPE File:Asuka Rei train (EoE).png|Asuka arguing with Shinji during Instrumentality File:Shinji strangle Asuka (EoE).png|Asuka strangled by Shinji Artwork File:Asuka Proposal Artwork.png|Early designs for Asuka File:Asuka Langley Soryu.png|Asuka in her clothes when she arrived in Japan File:Asuka Langley Soryu (Uniform).png|Asuka in her trademark school uniform File:Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png|Asuka in her plugsuit File:Asuka Unit02.png|Asuka and Unit-02 File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Asuka and the pilots File:Cast heights.png|Sketch of Asuka with the cast of the series File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Asuka with the cast of the series File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka and the rest of the pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Asuka and the main characters of The End of Evangelion File:Asuka's Last Stand Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka's last stand in End of Evangelion ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Asuka Teaser Trailer (Rebuild).png|Asuka as she appears in the preview of Evangelion 2.0 File:Asuka on Unit-02 (Rebuild).png|Asuka's debut in Rebuild File:Asuka meeting Misato (Rebuild).png|Asuka meets Misato File:Asuka meets Shinji (Rebuild).png|Asuka rebukes Shinji after her battle with the 7th Angel File:Shinji and Asuka (Rebuild) 01.png|Shinji and Asuka in Misato's apartment File:Asuka Naked (Rebuild).png|Asuka naked after kicking Shinji File:Asuka eating (Rebuild).png|Asuka eating during school's lunch break File:Hikari Asuka (Rebuild).png|Asuka talking with Hikari File:Eva Pilots (Rebuild).png|Shinji, Asuka and Rei before fighting Sahaquiel File:Asuka in Unit-02 (Rebuild).png|Asuka piloting Unit-02 during the fight with Sahaquiel File:Asuka Shinji Rei synchro test (Rebuild).png|Asuka, Shinji, and Rei during the Synchronization test File:Asuka upset (Rebuild).png|Asuka upset after Evangelion Unit-02 is sealed File:Asuka meets Rei (Rebuild).png|Asuka meets Rei in the elevator File:Asuka before test pilot (Rebuild).png|Asuka getting ready to pilot Unit-03 File:Asuka Infected (Rebuild).png|Asuka as her Unit-03 is infected by Bardiel File:Asuka Eva-03 (Rebuild).png|Asuka pulled to Bardiel's core File:Asuka quarantine (Rebuild).png|Asuka at quarantine after being injured in the battle against Bardiel File:Asuka Evangelion 3 Preview.png|Asuka in the preview for Evangelion 3.0 File:Asuka 3.0 Trailer.png|Asuka in the trailer shown at EVA-EXTRA 08 File:Asuka in Unit-02B (Rebuild).png|Asuka after capturing the Tesseract File:Asuka with hat (Rebuild 3.0).png|Asuka before talking to Shinji File:Asuka calling Mari (Rebuild 3.0).png|Asuka calling Mari during Mark.09's attack Artwork File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Asuka and the children File:Asuka Test Plugsuit (Rebuild).png|Asuka in Unit-03 test plugsuit from Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Asuka and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Asuka and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Pilots & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka and Mari alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka and Bardiel (Rebuild) Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Angel Bardiel from Evangelion 2.0 File:Asuka Artwork.png|Artwork of Asuka inside her Evangelion File:Untitled asuka maya eva 03.png|Artwork with Asuka, Maya, Unit-02 and Unit-03 File:Asuka Bardiel Sketch.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Asuka and Bardiel File:Eva-02 vs Zeruel Unused Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Asuka and Evangelion Unit-02 vs Zeruel File:Shikinami Asuka Langley by Kazuya Tsurumaki.png|Artwork of Asuka by Kazuya Tsurumaki File:Rei Asuka Mari (Fumio Iida).png|Artwork of Asuka, Rei and Mari by Fumio Iida File:Asuka poster.png|Artwork of Asuka for Evangelion 3.0 File:Eva 3.0 poster.png|Poster of Asuka in her new plugsuit for Evangelion 3.0 File:Takeshi Honda Asuka.png|Artwork of Asuka by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka's New Plugsuit.png|Artwork of Asuka for 3.0 by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka Rei Mari Takeshi Honda (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Asuka, Mari, and Rei by Takeshi Honda File:Asuka (Plugsuit 02 in 3.0).png|Asuka in her new Unit-02 Plugsuit seen in Evangelion 3.0 File:3.0 Asuka cat helmet.png|Artwork of Asuka with her space helmet File:3.0 Asuka.png|Arwork of Asuka in different outfits Manga File:Asuka in the manga.png|Asuka, as seen in the Neon Genesis Evangelion manga File:Child Asuka (manga).png|Asuka during her childhood. File:Kyoko in manga.png|Asuka is strangled by Kyoko File:Kyoko Asuka (manga).png|Asuka becomes aware of her mother's residence in Unit-02 Artwork File:AsukaDesireImage.png|Stylized artwork of Asuka File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Asuka with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA'' File:ANIMA Chapter 1.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 1 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Chapter 3.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 3 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Chapter 10.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 10 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Chapter 13.png|Asuka on the cover of the Chapter 13 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 3.png|Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 3 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 12.png|A young Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 12 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 15.png|Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 15 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 24.png|Asuka on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 24 of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Chapter 27.png|Asuka and Shinji on the cover of the Section 2 Chapter 27 of ANIMA File:Crimson A1.png|Asuka as an Evangelion Synthesis File:Torwartα1.png|Artwork of Asuka as the Torwartα1 File:Torwartα1 - Rear.png|Rear view of Torwartα1 Merchandise File:Asuka 3.0 Figure.png|A figure of Asuka with her design for Evangelion 3.0 Wallpapers File:Asuka Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Asuka File:SanteFX Asuka Wallpaper.png|Sante FX's wallpaper of Asuka